


Seminar

by NowYoCandysGone



Series: Setleth-Azure Moon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Morale Boosting, Secret Relationship, War times, chapter 18, just good old pwp, light spoilers, since it's the only route I've actually completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: What happens when no-one except Byleth shows up for Seteth's seminar.





	Seminar

The war between the Empire and the rest of Fódlan raged on, and morale was low following the unfortunate battle at Gronder Field. Byleth felt guilty, mostly because of her inability to convince Claude and the rest of the Alliance to help the Kingdom and the Church of Seiros ahead of time, forcing them to kill former classmates and friends without mercy. For a full three days after the battle, Byleth stayed in her office, cancelling strategy meetings and training sessions. She figured that to be the best way to recover after such a battle. Dimitri didn’t seem to agree, but he did not argue with the Professor, as she was their tactician for a reason.

It was Day 7 of the Garland Moon, Byleth’s first free day of the new month. She could sense that morale was still low. Perhaps if she cooked them a nice meal, morale would improve? As she was going through her paperwork, she noticed that Seteth wanted to host a seminar on Authority on the Battlefield. She and Seteth had grown rather close after the past several months, and authority would come in handy for their next battle. Byleth had been meaning to assign more battalions to people, anyway. This would come in handy for everyone. And afterwards, she could cook everyone a nice meal. That seemed the best way to go.

Two hours later, Seteth was all set up in the former Blue Lions’ classroom and ready to begin. Unfortunately, Byleth was the only one in the room with him. Was morale truly that low? That no one besides Byleth was to attend Seteth’s seminar? Perhaps she should have waited until next week.

“Seteth, I apologize, I truly thought there was some interest in your topic,” Byleth said. She tapped her fingers on the desk, her gaze occasionally moving to the door to see if anyone had decided to attend after all. When no one showed up, Byleth turned back to Seteth.

“It’s not your fault, Professor,” Seteth replied from his place at the front of the room. “We must admit that morale has been low since the last battle.”

“I figured some time to recover would be good for all. I know that we are preparing for the next battle, but if morale remains low…”

  
“There will be unnecessary casualties,” Seteth finished Byleth’s thought with surprising accuracy. Byleth nodded. Her gaze fell on the door again, and she made a decision. A decision that would (hopefully) raise the morale of the two people in the room, at least. Byleth rose from her seat, made her way over to the door, closing and locking it. When she turned back to face Seteth, he had a confused expression on his face.

“Why did you do that, Professor? Are we not going to wait for other participants?” he asked.

“We’re in private, Seteth. You can call me by my name,” Byleth said with a frown. A blush formed on Seteth’s cheeks. It was true that the two of them had been growing closer as of late, but Byleth wasn’t sure if Seteth was _ready _to call her by her name, even in private. They were certainly ready for...other things, as evidenced by their private activities on Byleth’s days off. The young professor stepped across the room, approaching Seteth with determination in her eyes.

“Seteth, I think I have a way to raise both of our morale,” Byleth said, matter-of-factly. She unlatched her cloak from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground unceremoniously. “A...seminar...of my own.” This offer appeared to intrigue Seteth, or perhaps that was confusion on his face. Byleth couldn’t really tell the difference. Nevertheless, she crossed the room to the green-haired professor. 

“And…” Seteth cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks darkening to a deep red. “What kind of seminar would that be...Byleth?” 

Hearing his name on Seteth’s lips was enough to drive Byleth forward even more and she rounded the desk to where Seteth was, then she kissed the man without any further hesitation. After several moments, Byleth pulled away to breathe, but remained close to Seteth.

“Part one...raising your partner’s morale,” she said, her voice low.

“Byleth, we agreed that we…”

“Wouldn’t _tell_ anyone until after the war is over,” Byleth finished for him. “But it’s just you and me. I can tell that your morale is suffering, Seteth. Let me do this for you.” Seteth contemplated Byleth’s offer for a moment, then with a sharp intake of breath through his nose, he nodded. 

Now with Seteth's permission, Byleth kissed him again. As they leisurely kissed, she deftly undid his shirt buttons. Pushing his shirt from his shoulders, she could feel Seteth shiver and tense in the cool air of the room and under her warm hands. This wasn’t the first time they had done things like this, but it was the first time doing it outside of one of their private quarters. There was something thrilling about that, too. They had to be quick, and they had to be quiet, lest a passing nun or guard (or worse, one of Byleth’s former students) hear them in the classroom.

Breaking the lingering kiss so that Byleth could step back and observe her lover, a toothy grin crossed her face. He looked positively frazzled, just from kissing her. His bare chest and undergarments were exposed, as well as a very obvious sign of his arousal. Byleth boldly rested her hand over his bulge through the thin cloth, feeling Seteth’s quickening pulse. He watched her with wide, curious eyes and before he knew what was happening, let out a soft moan. 

This surprised Byleth, but did not deter her as she pressed a gentle kiss to Seteth’s lips, then crouched before him. She pulled aside his smallclothes, revealing his hardened member. This wasn’t the first time she had seen it or touched it, yet it still surprised her every time she got the opportunity to get so close. She could hear and feel Seteth take in a shaky breath as she admired his girth.

“I don’t expect you to take notes on this seminar,” Byleth said, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it slowly. “This is more of a hands on learning experience.” Byleth licked the underside of Seteth’s cock and looked up at him. His eyes were still wide, taking in everything that Byleth was doing to him. “_My _hands on _you_, that is.”

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Seteth said, leaning back on the desk to keep his knees from buckling. Byleth let out a small laugh.

“I like to…” another lick, “think so, yes.” She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it playfully. She removed her mouth, but continued to stroke with her hand. She took his member back into her mouth after several moments of stroking and bobbed back and forth. After several more moments of this, Seteth’s hips started to move on their own, meeting Byleth as she sucked him off. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harshly, before removing her mouth and wiping away the precum that dripped from her lips. Seteth let out a moan that sounded almost like a whine when she moved away.

Seteth growled lowly, a sound that Byleth had not heard from him before, and he put his hands in her hair, guiding her back towards his cock. She took the hint and moved in the rest of the way, then continued to pleasure him, taking him into her mouth as far as she could go comfortably, before pulling back until just the head was in her mouth again. He continued to thrust his hips, moans and growls escaping his lips, but not much in the way of words. No words were needed, in Byleth’s opinion. 

She reached down between her legs with her free hand and started to rub her clit through her shorts and stockings. She would have to go back to her room and change after this, she just knew it. But that didn’t matter at the moment. Her eyes moved up to meet Seteth’s heavy-lidded gaze and she smiled around his cock before taking it all the way into her mouth once more.

After several more minutes of sucking and licking and stroking, Seteth muttered that he was close, before he came in Byleth’s mouth with a loud, long groan. Thanks to his warning, she had been fairly prepared to take it, so she took in as much as she could before removing her mouth and swallowing what was left. She laughed, having not expected Seteth to get so into it. 

Standing, she tucked Seteth back into his undergarments and started to button up his shirt and pants. She moved his hair back over his ears and smoothed it as best she could. Once he was relatively back to normal, Byleth leaned in and kissed him sweetly before stepping back. She certainly had to admit that she was feeling better.

“How’s your morale?” She asked, looking up at him with big, innocent green eyes.

“I must admit, it’s certainly better than it was.” Seteth said with a small smile.

“Perhaps we should have a private training session tonight. My quarters?” she suggested, brushing a strand of light green hair behind her ear. Seteth nodded and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  


_The motivation of the attendees increased by 50._

**Author's Note:**

> We all love the Green Church Dad.


End file.
